Marvel Writing Challange
by Yesimevil
Summary: Probly gonna be discontinued because I'm lazy
1. DAY 1

Sooooo...hi? Im doing a writing excuse my awful writing style

Day one:write about your favorite character(s)

Peter Parker wished that he could be an ordinary kid. He went to school, did his homework, and had trouble getting up in the morning, just like any other ordinary 17 year old. But he wasn't normal. He had a secret that only Gwen had known, and she was dead. He was Spider-Man. (wow what a big surprise !)

It was his fault.

He had let her fall.

If only he had been quicker...

If only he had left her out entirely...

He was jolted out of his thinking by Mrs. Harrison "Peter? Can you answer the question?" He looked at the board quickly "Um..*whatever the answer was *"(I'm sorry I have no idea what to write) and then slumped down again. Flash glared at him from across the room. was going to be a long day

* * *

Tony Stark was sitting in the avengers tower, trying to repair one of his iron man suits.

Key word: trying " Damnit!" He exclaimed, throwing it across the room where it almost broke the lamp. He sighed. "I need a drink" he muttered, and went to the 'family room ' as it had been dubbed, or 'the room of families ' (as Thor called it)

And got said drink. He stared out the window, thinking about the masked dude called 'Spider-Man '. He had studied his patterns and found he usually came out at nights and the weekends. Very unusual ...

"Hey JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Can you turn on the music?"

"I hardly see the need, sir, when you are standing next to it "

"But that's what I have you for!" Tony said, grinning

"And what if I said no?"

"Then I would put you on mute for a week!"

"... As you wish, sir"

* * *

Natasha rode the elevator up to where JARVIS had told her Stark was. The doors open and she marched over to him. "Na-ow! " he yelled as she grabbed his ear "Stark? Did you put pink dye in my shampoo?" She hissed. He gulped. "I uh, n-nope! Why don't you go ask uh... Clint! Yeah, that's right, go ask Cli-GAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed as she flung him out the window, knowing one of his suits would catch him. "AND BY THE WAY, WHAT IS THIS HORRENDOUS MUSIC?!" She yelled after him

* * *

Thor burst in "LADY NATASHA, WHY IS YOUR HAIR PINK? AND WHY IS BROTHER ANTHONY FAL- AHHHHHHH!" He yelled as she flung him also


	2. DAY 2

So this is day two

Day two:write about your favorite villain(s)

 _Whenever ultron kidnaped nat_

Ultron sat in his...workshop place, making new robots and programming them. It was beautiful. Mass destruction. All of the earth would be wiped out. Beautiful robots would take the place of the humans. He looked over at the Black Widow who was still out. He sighed happily and went back to work

 _Whenever before avengers_

Loki sat on Chucharo, holding his spear. The pathetic mortals will bow to him. He will finally be king. No one will stop him. He smirked. He was keeping the tesaract, of course. Imagine what he could do with such power

 _December 16, 1991_

Bucky Barnes sat in the HYDRA base, one thing in his mind. Eliminate target. Get the packets. Return. It would look like an accident. No one would ever know. He went out to his motorcycle and took off

Again, I'm so sorry it is so short:'(

Plz don't hate meeee! *hides behind random object*


	3. DAY 3

Daenerys: thank you for the amazing review!

* * *

Day three: write about your favorite ship

* * *

Jane sat at the table

Waiting...

Waiting...

And waiting...

It had been three months since Thor had left. Three whole months. Oh well, she thought. Last time it was two years. She sighed and went back to her coffee. She took a sip. It was cold. She looked at the clock and saw she had been sitting there for 37 minutes. She got up and washed her mug and sat down again.

 _What if he's hurt?_

 _What if he's dying?_

 _What if he is dead ?_

She thought, a tear slipping down her face. _No, he can't be dead_. She told herself. _But you don't know that._ A voice told her. Imagines of Thor lying dead sprung into her mind and she pushed them away furiously. _He's probably dead, anyway_. The voice said. _Stop it!_ She thought gritting her teeth. The voice seemed to laugh. _I am Loki, and I will haunt you until you see his body._ "He's not dead!" She yelled, slamming her hands on the table. "He-he can't be dead " she whispered, She thought she heard the Bifrost outside. "It's just the wind" She muttered, but looked just the same. She gasped and flew out of her seat and waited for it to clear. _NOOOOOO_ the voice screamed, as she shoved it out, never to be heard again, and flung herself at Thor and kissed him

* * *

BTW I fixed the first chapter so that Thor is there because today I realized I forgot him Anyway, I think Thane is so cute!  
What's your favorite ship?


	4. DAY 4

Daenerys: I will definitely do a Clintasha sometime soon they are so cute

Day four: write a self insert OC

Soooo I have no idea what OC means

I rode my bike down the street, thinking about school. And my best friend, Gwen. I missed her so much. It had been almost 7 months since her body had been found.

It still hurt.

I felt sorry for Peter, though. He was absolutely devastated when he heard she was dead and couldn't go to school for 2 weeks. Even now, whenever he looked at her seat he looked like he would cry. I rode down the alleyway that lead to my house, when suddenly a big dude appeared out of nowhere. I swallowed nervously and turned around, but two other guys blocked my way. I hopped off my bike and backed up until I was against the wall, keeping my bike in between me and the dudes.

"Hand over your money" one demanded.

"Look, what makes you think I carry money to school?" I asked

"Then hand us the backpack" the second one said.

I did NOT want to hand over my backpack. It had my locket in it, which had a picture of my parents. And my homework. I clutched my backpack protectively as they advanced. "Look here missy, we'll hurt ya real bad" the third threatened. I shoved my bike at them and knocked down two, but the third grabbed my arm as I ran. "Give me the pack" he hissed, and before he could grab it, I heard someone say

"Hey, don't you have better things to do than terrorize school girls?"

And a web shot and pinned him to the wall. Then two more came down and pinned the other two. Spider-Man swooped down and picked me up, and set me on the roof. "I-I thanks " I stuttered. Freaking SPIDER MAN had just saved me! "No problem, Miss..." "Katie. M-my name's Katie." I blushed. "Alright then Katie,tell me where you live and I'll drop you there" a few minutes later we where outside my cousin's house. "Thank you, Spider-Man. For everything you do for this city " I said "It's just my job. I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" He said, swinging into the night

Ugggh I feel so stupid writing this XD


	5. UPDATE

HEEYYYYYY IM SO SRRY MY COMPUTER WASNT WORKING AND SCHOOL IS TOUGH BUT I WIL TRY TO UPDATE SOOOOONNNN


	6. DAY 5

I KNOW IT HAS BEEN MANY WEEKS IM SORRY

Day five: write about something random

HERES YOUR CLINTASHA

IM TERRIBLE AT WRITING LOVE STORIES

BRACE YOURSELF

They had fought Dino-bots that day and tony had taken them all to Chinese restaurant. Clint had a hard time not looking at Nat. She was beautiful.

THE END

LOL JK

ANYWAYS...

Natasha also had trouble keeping her eyes off of Clint. She felt strangely attracted to him somehow. She looked up and saw him looking at her. They both looked away, blushing.

* * *

Later...

* * *

Clint lay in bed, still thinking about her. Her eyes, her hair... he went to sleep thinking about how beautiful she was

* * *

Dream

They where back in Budapesh, but this time they were fighting...SNAKE CLOWNS!? VERY POISONS SNAKE CLOWNS!? Nat got bitten. He ran over, all the snake clowns disappearing. "No! Don't die!" He yelled, dropping to his knees beside her. He cradled her head in his arms "I love you" he whispered, but she was gone.

End dream

* * *

He woke up with a start. He had had that dream to many times. Sometimes he had died. He made up his mind and got up. One of them could die in battle any day, and she wouldn't know that he loved her. He walked down the hall and knocked on her door. He gulped nervously, and wondered if the rest of the avengers would find his will if this went wrong. The door opened and Nat glared at him. "Clinton Barton! It is 3:57 am! You'd better have a good reason for waking me up!" She whisper-yelled "Um, well, I-" he stuttered "I-I love you " he blurted out "and I know what we do is dangerous, s-so I wanted you to know i-in case one of us dies" he said, waiting to be killed. Instead he felt her lips against his, kissing him. He kissed her back. "I love you to she whispered

THE

END

Btw have you seen the lego batman?


	7. DAY 6

**I KNOW IM LAZY**

 **BUT THIS TIME I HAS GOOD EXCUSE**

 **I BROKE MY WRIST CLIMBING A TREE**

 **SO THERE**

 **AND I HAD A CHAPTER WRITTEN**

 **BUT I FORGOT TO SAVE IT**

 **:,(**

 **Btw I got most of my ideas for this story from AWESOME. COOKIE's story, Galaxy's Mightiest Guardians- Heroes of the Earth**

 **Go check it out**

 **It's awesome**

 **ANYWAA**

* * *

Day six: write about your favorite AU

NO IDEA WHAT AN AU IS (Googles) OH YES THATS WHAT IT IS

* * *

It was a normal day for the Avengers. Thor was munching on the Tarts that Pop in the kitchen, Clint was in the vents, Steve was in the gym, Bruce and Tony were in the lab, Natasha was nowhere (knowhere LOL I couldn't resist) to be seen, and Wanda was practicing her powers in her bedroom.

* * *

-Kitchen-

* * *

Thor was starting his 26th Pop Tart box and had gone through his 7th toaster ( the rest burned out) when there was a noise outside. It wasn't like regular city noises, like cats and dogs and people and cars and car horns and car alarms and you get the idea. (Or airplanes and helicopters). It sounded like... a Man of Iron suit? Except.. louder. Confuzzuld, Thor looked out the window.

* * *

-Vents-

* * *

Clint sat happily in the vents, his second home.

Well, his second home inside of his second home.

He had a family and his first home, the tower was his second home, his room in the tower was his first home inside of his second home, and the vents where his second home inside of his second home.

Not very confuzzulding. He was just about to take a nice long nap, when he heard something outside that sounded like the shield aircraft. He grumbled and dropped out of the nearest vent and saw Thor staring out the window with the toaster. "Thor? You DO know that the toaster will not work unless it's plugged in... right?" He asked. Thor turned around.

"Brother Clinton! Greetings!" He looked down at the toaster and sighed. "Alas, I have killed the other six by sticking their tails into the wall hole." Clint raised an eyebrow "Well, they don't have ta- wait did you say other SIX?!" Thor nodded shamefully. "We must have a death ceremony for them." He said solemnly. Clint fell over laughing "Dude, we don't have death ceremonies for TOASTERS!" He said from the floor. Thor looked wounded "But they have been good toasters, they deserve a ceremony!" The elevator dinged

* * *

-Gym-

* * *

Steve was beating the crap out of the 4th punching bag, when he heard something that sounded like five jets and three Iron Man (Mans? Men? Mens? F**KING TIN CANS!?Plz comment and tell me)

suits flying extremely close to the tower. He frowned and decided he was done for the day, anyway. He headed to the elevator and stepped in. "Which floor would you like to go to, Captain Rogers?" JARVISes(?) smooth British voice asked. "Uh, I guess the top floor, thanks" he said. "My pleasure" JARVIS responded. When the elevator doors opened, he saw Clint on the floor, laughing his ass off, and Thor looking very confuzzuld. "Captain! Will you explain to brother Clinton that there is nothing amusing about having a death ceremony for a toaster?"

Steve looked at him weird. "Is this something I haven't heard about yet? Burying toasters?" He asked, highly confuzzuld. "And have you heard anything?" He added. Thor nodded. "I thought that there was a peculiar noise coming for outside" he said. Clint finally got off the floor and stood up. "I heard something to. Huh." He thought for a bit. "I hope Tony isn't doing anything... well, Tony-ish " he finally said.

* * *

-Lab-

* * *

Bruce was working on pants that would stretch and shrink when he hulked out, and Tony was tinkering with his Iron Man suits.

"Bruuuuuuuuuuccceeee"

Silence.

"BRUUccceee"

Silence

"BRUCE!"

"No."

"But you won't know if it works if you don't-"

"Tony, Hulking out just to test pants does NOT appeal to me"

Tony pouted. "But then-"

"No."

Tony pouted more and went back to work.

Bruce continued researching elastics for about three minutes.

"Bruuucccee"

"I already said n-"

"No, Bruce listen"

Bruce listened and heard something... loud. Like a giant Iron Man suit.

"Tony-"

"Isn't me."

Bruce frowned

"Jarvis, where are (is?) everyone else?"

"Captain Rogers, Clint and Thor are already on level 93"

Tony headed towards the elevators. " You comin, Bruce?" He asked. Bruce decided that he was done researching for the day and joined Tony.

* * *

-Classified-

* * *

Natasha heard a sound like a helicarier crashing outside. Her eyes narrowed and she marched to the elevator, stopping by Wanda's room. She poked her head in the room. " Maxamoff " was all she needed to say, because she was already to the door. She followed Natasha to the elevator and they went up.

* * *

-93rd-

* * *

They all stared out the window as something crashed down from the sky. And Sam came up at some point. "Holy shit" he said, when he saw what it was "Language, Sam!" Steve said sternly. "Uh... I'm gonna go suit up..." Tony said, running to the elevator. "Avengers Asemble(nope) Assablle(nope) Asembell (F**K I CAN'T SPELL)Assemble!" Steve shouted

* * *

It was a normal day for Star Lord.

Scratch that.

It was not a normal day for Star Lord.

Unless you call giving your crew a day off, getting yourself kidnaped, stealing the ship that you were on, finding out that the ship you stole has no fuel, and crashing on the nearest planet, which just so happens to be the planet you lived on 20 years ago and got abducted from, then it was not a normal day.

Peter woke up with a groan, his head hurting like hell. He got up from the ground and was about to exit when he heard voices. He quickly hid the best he could, but his leg hurt. He looked down at it and saw it was bleeding. "Well shit" he cursed. This was going to make things a little difficult. He sighed, deciding that he should find whatever was out there before it found him, hit the button for his helmet and grabbed his guns. He stepped out and saw:

A dude in a striped suit and shield

A dude with a hammer

A dude with wings

A dude with a bow and arrow

A dude A girl with...red smoke?!

A deadly looking red head girl that reminded him of Gamora

And a F**KING TIN CAN( 0:) halo)

He held both of his guns up, causing everyone to go tense, and shot at the tin can first

* * *

Anybody P.O.V.

Tony dodged and shot back at the...thing, who dodged in return. The thing then shot at everyone, and everyone shot back. Steve threw his shield, which wasn't very smart, as it just ended up stuck in the side of the spaceship thing, while Thor threw his hammer, Sam flew up in the sky and shot from up there, Clint shot multiple arrows, Wanda used her (awesome) powers, Natasha did Natasha things, and Tony just shot randomly. Meanwhile Peter managed to get shot in the stomach, nearly exploded with an arrow, and almost had his head squashed by a giant hammer. He limped over to the other side of the ship and used it as a shield while he returned fire. He had a very good shot at the striped suit guy, and was about to pull the trigger when he felt an electrocuting pain shoot through his body. He looked behind him and saw the red head, and then, blackness.

-(Part two is coming out soon!)-

(LOL I'm jk)

When Peter woke up he was in a cell. He also had no gear. He was in a white tee shirt and his pants, but he didn't have his jacket. Or his guns. Or his mask. Or his flying things. Or his Walkman

He jumped up and-

Bad idea.

He winced and sank back down. His leg and stomach hurt and he vaguely remembered that he had gotten shot. He looked down and saw that they had been bandaged.

Ok.

Second take.

He slowly stood up and took a look around him. He was in a fairly small room, with a window on one side. (Kinda like an interrogation room, except without the chair or table, and the window is see-thru) There was a blanket on the ground,and Peter supposed that was his bed. Further investigation found a small package of crackers, (like, five crackers) and a small bottle of water, along with a note that said:

Hope you enjoy!

W.M.

That's all it said.

Short message.

Peter decided that he wasn't hungry or thirsty and looked at the window and saw the dude he recognized as the dude with the wings and who had shot him, jamming out to his Walkman!

"HEY" he shouted banging on the glass.

The dude looked up.

"Hey that's mine you dick!" He yelled.

He hit the glass again and a crack appeared. The dudes eyes went wide and he reached over and pressed a button. Peter hit the glass a third time, and as soon as he touched it he was electrocuted. He tried not to scream as he fell to the ground, but then he heard a scream and realized it was him.

When the pain finally stopped, he lay panting on the ground, glaring at the guy. The dude seemed to have gotten the message, because the Walkman was on the table.

Just then peoples came into his cell, including the red smoke girl, the red head, and a dude with dark brown/black hair and a goatee. The goatee guy whispered something to red smoke and she nodded, advancing on him. He tried to move, but found he couldn't. His struggles became more desperate as she came closer and his eye widened in fear as red smoke came waaaay to close to his head for comfort, and suddenly he was plunged into his memories

His mom dying

Getting picked up by Yondu

The orb

Gamora chasing him for the orb

Gamora in space-just floating there, slowly dying

Dancing to distract Ronan

Jumped for the stone

The pain of holding it

Giving Yondu the fake orb

Bunch of other stuff

The girl came out of his mind and he scrambled back into a corner, freaking out. The girl stared at him with something in her eyes- sympathy? The dude tugged on her arm and she backed out, still staring at him.

* * *

-:Later that night:-

* * *

Peter woke up to the girl with the red smoke standing over him. "...What THE he-mhf!" He protested, as she clapped her hand over his mouth.

"I'm not supposed to be here" she whispered with a strong accent, removing her hand.

"Then why are you here? To torture me into telling you things?" He retorted, walking to the other side of the room.

Hurt flashed in the eyes. "No, I-" she looked down "You aren't evil."

Peter snorted "No shit, Sherlock"

She sighed "What I'm trying to say is that I think you are being held in here wrongly, and I can help you."

He stared at her in shock. "Wait-y-you what?" He stuttered "How can I know this isn't some kind of trick?"

She looked down. "You can't. I'm Wanda, by the way" she held out her hand. Peter stared warily at her. "I'm Peter " he said finally, shaking her hand.

* * *

Over the course of time that Peter was there, he and Wanda grew closer together. During the day she would pretend to go into his mind, and at night she would sneak him food and they would talk.

She even managed to sneak him a phone that would work without cellphone signal or wifi.

And earbuds.

And a charger.

He would tell her about space, and adventures that he had been on, while she listened with childlike fascination.

In return she would tell him about the Avengers and Pietro.

After a couple of months, the night finally came to escape. She had managed to fix the ship, and she had stocked it with provisions.

"JARVIS is on our side" she informed him "He'll(it?) erase any footage of us" they stuck down the hallway and to the ship that had been roped off. "I hope you have a safe journey " she said.

Peter was actually kind of sad to leave her. He had been there for 5 months, and every night she had visited him. He considered sort of like a sister now. He hesitated. "Come with me" he said suddenly

(so cliché)

She smiled sadly "I would love to go with you, but I can't leave the Avengers "

(also cliché)

Peter made puppy eyes "Pleeeeaaasssee" he begged. She looked back at the tower. "Well... alright. They don't really like me anyway. And they don't really need me in battle. Most of the time I don't do anything." Peter jumped up and down like a child "Yay!" She grinned at his childlike glee. "I need to get something first. If anything happens, go without me" Peter waited by the ship. After 5 minutes she returned with a small bag and a jar of (dirt :) ) ashes marked 'Pietro'. Peter knew from what she had told him that Pietro had been her brother and died.

THE

END

LOL I wouldn't do that to you

Peter smiled at her "Ladies first" he said, mock bowing. She smacked him on the head playfully and entered the ship. He clutched his head " Nooo I'm dyinggggg" he said dramatically, slumping against the side of the ship. She laughed.

* * *

-)Hours later(-

* * *

The Guardians except for Gamora where gathered in the Milano.

"Where's-oh. Hi Gam-OW!" He exclaimed as Gamora stalked in the room and hit him-hard.

"PETER JASON QUILL!" She screamed.

"Present" he grunted, rubbing his arm.

"YOU WHERE GONE FOR 5. WHOLE. MONTHS!" She yelled, emphasizing by hitting him.

"Okay-OW-I get i-OW-I get it Gamo-OW-ra. Nice to see you too"

She stalked to the other side over the room and sat down."Sooo... guys, I would like for you to meet Wanda" he said. She gave a small wave. Rocket snorted. "Who's she, some girl you picked up in a bar?" Peter's face hardened "No, she basically saved my life" he sighed. "I guess I should tell you the whole story" he sat down. "So, when I gave you guys time off, I got captured by these weirdos. I stole the ship, but I crashed on Trerra...

* * *

-/5minlater\\-

* * *

"And then Wanda helped me escape. The end." There was silence for a minute, then Gamora gotup and hugged Wanda. "Thank you" she whispered. When Gamora broke the hug, everybody stared at her like she had grown another head. "What?" She asked innocently, and before they could answer, she said "Wanda's staying in my room. If anyone has a problem with that, they deal with me" she stared at each of them. "Good. Wanda, follow me" she led the way to her room, smacking Peter in the head as she left. After a while the rest of the guardians got used to Wanda

The

End

* * *

Okimsorryijustsuckatwriteing

I will try extremely hard to get another chapter up

And sorry about the language:(


	8. DAY 7

So hi

I'm back.

I has nothing to say today

Except I'm laaaaaazzzzzzyyyyyy af

* * *

Day seven: write about your favorite friendship

I CALL THIS...

CALL THIS WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT

* * *

It was the night after a battle of... poisonous snake clowns ( (: ), and they had celebrated at a Chinese place. It seemed to have become a traditional thing, that after a fight they go and eat somewhere.

Anywaaaa, after they ate they had gone back to the tower, watched Star Trek, and went to sleep. But Natasha couldn't help but notice how Tony's face went white and his eyes expanded when the swirling wormhole thing appeared on screen. He had gone to the kitchen to "Make more popcorn", but he had taken longer then necessary, and only came back when the scene was over.

As Natasha lay in bed, she realized that it probably had reminded him of the Chicari and going through that wormhole.

"Miss Romanoff" JARVISes voice rang through her room.

She sighed. "Whaaaaattttttt" she whined

"Forgive me for disturbing you, but you are the only one who can help." She looked at the ceiling, confused.

"Sir is having a nightmare, and I can't wake him, for if I turned my volume up, I would most likely wake the whole tow-" "Okay, I get it" she cut him off, springing to her feet and running to the elevator. She jumped in and went up as fast as possible. When she reached Tony's room, she ran in, past the sign on his door, and skidded to a stop next to Tony's bed. He was thrashing and he was sweating buckets.

"Tony" she whispered

No response

"Tony. It's okay. Your in your bed. It's just a dream"

7 minutes later he still wouldn't wake up. Natasha was now worried. "TONY" she yelled, and smacked him. He shot up and grabbed a glove from his suit next to him and aimed it at her. She froze. "It's just me, Tony" she said quietly. He slowly lowered his hand and looked around the room. "Ugh... sorry did I wake you?" He asked. She shook her head. " No, JARVIS did." He glared at the ceiling "He said I was the only one who could help" she continued.

He sighed. "Well, that's true. Clint would tease me about it for weeks, Thor would be to loud, Bruce doesn't really know how to deal with nightmares, and Cap is just-Cap." She nodded. "And besides " he added, "I trust you the most"

Natasha blinked in surprise "Wh-Why?" She asked. "I thought you were mad because of Natalie" He smirked "That was Natalie. This is Natasha." She just stood there stupidly. "Well, goodnight!" He said. " Goodnight, Tony" she said and left, looking at the sign on her way out. It read:

DO NO ENTER

This list applies to:

Legolas

Capsicle

Point Break

And Capsicle again.

Exceptions:

Natashalie

And Bruce came in once and left immediately because it was a mess.

She smiled softly and looked over at Tony, who was already asleep.

* * *

The next it was movie night Clint wanted to watch another Star Trek. The rest of the team voted for Star Trek, too. Tony was internally freaking out, when Natasha spoke. "No" she said firmly. Clint stared at her. "But I thought you liked the last one" he said. She gave him a look that said, Shutupifyouwanttowakeuptomorrow. He scooted away from her with huge eyes as she smirked in satisfaction. She glanced across the room and her eye met with Tony's. They shared a smile and looked back at the tv.

* * *

AND YEA THIS IS A SHORT CRAPPY CHAPTER

But hey, that's what I'm best at writing :)


End file.
